Tristeza
by Arwon
Summary: Sakura esta algo triste, ¿porque será? KakaSaku...asqueroso sumary...oneshot


Bn, aquí llega la linda presiosa y encantadora Arwon con su modestia al máximo XD bn, bn la paro, si todos saben uqe mis pelo rubio y mis ojos celestes no son nada(ni siquiera tienes una cana para aprentar que es rubia, no mientas!) bn bn -.-U lo admito...pelo cafe... creo que me pase...esque son las doce y toi con insomnio, qn no ta pelando el cable?(haciendo y diciendo puras estupideces)

Bn este es un fic que tengo desde hace algunos meses escrito en hojas, pero me dava flojera pasarlo al pc...y pasó el milagro que mañana no tengo clases así que estoi metida como toda una ociosa en el computador escribiendo... -.-U no se por donde estoy llevando mi vida..pero eso no es lo importante, vamos al fic mejor...

Disclaimer: Después de leer esto se van a dar cuenta que no tengo ni para los guiones de Naruto, porque pa dibujar...cn suerte alguna espada...

en cursiba son los pensamientos n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ka, kakashi sensei?-Preguntó la chica ante la cercanía del hombre, cada vez más notoria

-Sakura-dijo causando estremecimientos en la chica-Tengo que decirte que...-Sakura veía la cara de su sensei cada vez más cerca, sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rojo y su corazón palpitar con fuerza-quería decirte que...-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Mldto dsprtdor-dijo una aun medio dormida Sakura Haruno, volviéndose a tapar con sus sabanas luego de apagar el molesto aparato

-SAKURA! HIJA! TIENES QUE DESPERTAR!-se escucho una melódica voz desde abajo, la chica solo se destapó, sentándose e intentando abrir los ojos, no quería despertar, no a esa realidad tan amarga –"ojalá los sueños fueran como la realidad"-pensó algo triste, para luego pararse estirándose y entrando al baño.

-OHAYO! SAKURA CHAN!-dijo al verla Naruto, al parecer mas enérgico que nunca

-Ohayo Naruto, es necesario que grites?-respondió la chica algo enternecida por su compañero

-pues...¿no?-respondió el chico

-entonces no lo hagas-dijo cansada-ohayo, Sasuke kun

-hmp-dijo el chico viéndola directamente, esa chica si había cambiado, y eso a Sasuke no le gustaba, ya que cada vez le ponía menos atención...

Sakura se sentó a esperar en el puente como lo hacía ya desde hace bastante tiempo. Su sensei jamás aprendería lo que era llegar temprano...

-"_¿o es que acaso no quiere verme?_"-desechó esos pensamientos inmediatamente, eso no era posible, no tenía porque ser tan paranoica, pero el vacío de no poder verlo se estaba haciendo demasiado...

Dos horas y media después llegó el hombre tan tranquilo como siempre.

-Hola¿Saben que? me paso algo extraño, no se donde llegue, pero de alguna manera un chico rubio y enano me metió en un circulo raro y llegue recién acá-dijo con su ojito feliz como única muestra de lo que sentía

-¡MENTIRA!-dijeron como siempre Sakura y Naruto. Kakashi observó a sus tres alumnos..Sasuke, como siempre a un lado, demasiado orgulloso y temeroso para sacar a flote sus sentimientos. Naruto, cada día le sorprendía más el pequeño kyubi. Y sakura, la chica más inteligente que hubiera conocido, la observó como a sus otros alumnos, pero no encontró más en ella que una triste mirada, que hacia un tiempo ya llevaba cada vez que la veía...

-Bien chicos, vamos a entrenar-dijo tranquilamente-Hoy quiero ver su resistencia, deben dar 150 vueltas a Konoha trotando "_maldito Gay ¿Cómo rayos me ganó?_" ¡a! Y deben ser en 20 minutos, si no lo logran quedaran sin su paga por...digámoslo...5 meses, así que es mejor correr rápido-Los tres chicos tragaron, esto era injusto, pero sabían que era mejor no quejarse-desde ahora...¡YA!-Los tres salieron corriendo, pensando como hacerlo para hacer alguna trampa, pero era imposible, Kakashi había colocado replicaciones de él por toda la cuidad...solo les quedaba sufrir y suplicar por algo de suerte.

20 minutos después en el campo de entrenamiento tres chicos estaban en el suelo respirando agitadamente

-Bien hecho chicos-Dijo el hombre con muestras de felicidad en su cara(ojo)-ahora quiero ver como van con los kunais-los dos chicos se levantaron lentamente, dirigiéndose hacia donde el hombre les había indicado, la chica ni siquiera se movió-Venga, Sakura, levántate-

-Yo...-comenzó jadeando Sakura-no...nopuedo...no, nosoycapas...-dijo con evidentes signos de agotamiento

-Tendrías que quedarte hasta más tarde-dijo algo preocupado, después de todo Sakura no era tan fuerte, y aunque lo fuera ese ejercicio era demasiado para cualquiera

-Yo...-apenas podía hablar, Kakashi revisó su pulso, no estaba tan elevado, ella solo necesitaba descansar

-Bien, nos quedaremos mas tarde, vale?-

-Ha, hai- Sakura se sentía peor que una basura, haría perder tiempo a su maestro solo porque ella era una pobre debilucha incapaz, ella no era nada mas que un estorbo para sus compañeros, siempre lo había sido, según sus propios pensamientos, no podía comprender como aun le hablaban, si ya no era necesaria para nadie... así paso el rato, ella sintiendo el dolor en sus músculos y en su alma por las presiones que ella misma se estaba poniendo...poco a poco su cuerpo dolía menos y su alma más, poco a poco se iba sintiendo peor con respecto a ella misma...

-Lista, Sakura?-preguntó Kakashi, ya a su lado-Los otros ya se fueron..

-Hai...-dijo triste, sabía que todos su sueños eran eso, sueños, que ninguno jamás llegaría a realizarse, y se sentía destruida interiormente por eso. Entrenó sin ganas, por lo cual recibió el peor regaño de Kakashi que jamás pudiera imaginar

-No se para que te hiciste ninja, Sakura, ni si quiera te lo tomas en serio, para ti es solo un juego, no lo haces como deberías, estas haciendo algo inútil "_tal vez eso la haga reaccionar, si, esto la hara reaccionar_"- Sakura se tragó las lagrimas con orgullo, Kakashi no la quería, lo comprobó con esas palabras. Bajo aun más su cara de lo que ya estaba, intentando ocultar su expresión-Sakura, que te pasa?-pregunto el hombre al parecer comprendiendo que había dicho algo mal

-Nada-dijo la chica ya sin poder aguantar sus lagrimas, sintiendo un cálido abrazo

-si no fuera nada no llorarías así, ni habrías estado tanto tiempo mal

-¡No te importa!-dijo intentando golpear su pecho, no logrando nada con eso

-Eres mi alumna, es lógico que si me importa¿qué te pasa?

-no es nada importante-no quería decírselo, no quería, no a él

-Sakura, si no fuera importante-dijo tomándola del mentón y secándole suavemente las lagrimas-No estarías llorando así, y me importa más de lo que creerías-

-¡Solo porque es tu dever!-dijo Sakura evitando la mirada de su sensei

-no, te equivocas, me importa porque eres alguien importante en mi vida-eso no era una mentira, Kakashi había llegado a querer mucho a la pequeña pelirosada, pero jamás le había dicho nada, cada vez que la veía feliz hablándole al Uchiha sabía que ella sería más feliz con un chico como el ya nombrado que con un hombre como él, así que solo se había contentado con mirarla de lejos, con la esperanza de que fuera feliz.

-Eso no...-Sakura buscaba en el rostro de Kakashi cualquier signo de mentira, pero no halló nada similar, solo preocupación-¡NO ME MIENTAS¿NO TE DAS CUENTA COMO ME DAÑAS AL JUGAR ASI CON MIS SETIMIENTOS¡¡YO TE AMO¡¡TE AMO, KAKASHI! Y NO ME GUSTA QUE JUEGUES ASI CON MIGO...Para ti no soy nada mas que tu alumna-dijo volviendo a llorar, intentando darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, no quería ver mas a aquel hombre. Pero una mano la detuvo

-Sakura, yo...yo jamás sería capas de jugar con tigo-dio vuelta a la chica para que lo mirara, y, tomando una de sus manos, la acercó a su propio rostro, haciéndola bajar así su mascara-esto lo demuestra-dijo al tener la mascara ya abajo, Sakura lo miraba impresionada, esa cara...era, para ella, perfecta

-¿Po, porque?

-Porque yo también te amo, Sakura-Dijo acercando su cara a la de Sakura-Me has demostrado muchas cosas que yo creía ya muertas, además que eres fuerte, dulce y hermosa-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, solo un casto toque entre los dos, pero más significativo que nada para la chica-Porque para mi, Sakura Haruno, eres simplemente, perfecta-dijo para luego besarla mas apisonadamente que antes, a lo que a chica respondió, dejando danzar así ambos sus lenguas en un largo compás que demostraba lo mucho que se querían...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

bn, que les parecio? Muy patético? Cualquier cosa un review, si? si? espero que les haya gustado esto...y den gracias que no mate dolorosamente a alguno de los personajes en este one shot, pq en los otros..pfff!


End file.
